memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Seven of Nine
Tante von Seven Netter Versuch, wie wäre es mal in Deutsch, bzw. wiki? --Kai3k 03:45, 19. Nov 2004 (CET) :In einer Folge war auch mal von einer Tante, die auf der Erde lebt, die Erde, oder? Keine Ahnung, wie die heißt--Soong101 10:14, 29. Apr 2006 (UTC) ::In der Episode Die Veröffentlichung spricht sie sogar mit ihr in der Astrometrie. HeatPoint 22:03, 6. Mai 2008 (UTC) Die Tante lebt auf der Erde, ist die Schwester Ihres Vaters und heisst Irene Hanson. Von dieser Tante weiss Seven dann auch das Sie schon als Kind gerne Erdbeeren mochte. Seven und Chakotay Das Seven Chakotay in ihrem Holoprogramm zum "üben" benutzt ist klar, aber wird in Endspiel, Teil I nicht gesagt, dass die beiden (natürlich in einer alternativen Realität) verheiratet waren (oder war das jemand anderes?) Auf jeden Fall sollte das rein, wenn ich es genau wüßte, würde ich es selber schreiben--Bravomike 19:21, 12. Dez 2006 (UTC) :hab mal was hinzugefügt, korrigiert falsches und fügt weiters hinzu--Bravomike 19:52, 12. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::wurde gesagt ja, die beiden waren verhheiratet--Shisma 19:57, 12. Dez 2006 (UTC) "2377: Seven beginnt eine romantische Beziehung mit Commander Chakotay. (VOY: Menschliche Fehler)" Wer hat das denn dort hineingeschrieben? Sie hatte doch in dieser Folge nur mit einem Holographischen Chakotay "herumgespielt". Die tatsächliche Beziehung beginnt ja erst in Endspiel bzw. kurz vor Beginn dieser Folge (ich glaube sie haben dort ihr drittes Date) während davon in den Folgen zuvor noch nichts zu bemerken war. Also wenn es direkt darunter heißt, dass die Voyager 2378 zurückkehrt, hat auch die Beziehung dort erst angefangen. Die Beziehung der beiden fand natürlich statt, aber wie es nach der Rückkehr der Voyager weiterging (das ist ja die Diskussion oben) ist natürlich nicht klar. --KRP90.186.74.182 17:10, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitungskonflikt Hallo, Shisma könntest du nochmal eventuell nachschauen, ob ich da etwas von deinen Änderungen überschrieben habe? Ich hatte den Text etwas stärker bearbeitet und hab' jetzt nur nach dem Klavierspiel geschaut und die Passage umformuliert, wie es in der Zusammenfassung stand. 14:44, 31. Dez 2006 (UTC) :Nö, schon alles ok, soweit. obwohl mir das wort "virtuos" besser geällt :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:31, 31. Dez 2006 (UTC) Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. 15:36, 31. Dez 2006 (UTC) wolf 359? war bei wolf 359 anwesend? wird das so gesagt?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:38, 1. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Jupp, da bin ich auch ziemlich verwundert gewesen, aber in der englischen MA steht es auch mehr oder weniger so da. 14:20, 1. Feb 2007 (UTC) ok, aber... wie kommen wir zu dieser anname?... sowas wie "in sagt seven:'ich war bei Wolf 359'"--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:23, 1. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::siehe en:Battle of Wolf 359#The Aftermatch, kursive Anmerkung: Eventuell könnte eine nicht bestätigte Person bei Wolf 359 von ihr assimiliert worden sein--Bravomike 14:29, 1. Feb 2007 (UTC) bist du dir sicher das das alles ist? was genau wird in Das Vinculum denn darüber gesagt? ich weiss das seven eine wele der meinung ist, sie sei eine person die bei wolf 359 assimiliert wurde... aber das schließt dochnicht darauf das seven sie assililiert hat... oder doch?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:36, 1. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::wie sollte sie von wolf 359 in den Delta-Quadranten gekommen sein? Vermutlich hat sie in ihrer Verwirrung die kollektiven Errinnerungen eines anderen Borgs für die ihren gehalten. Man müsste die Folge noch einmal sehen, um sicher zu gehen--Bravomike 14:44, 1. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::in TNG und DS9 haben wir ausschließlich gesehen wie die borg raumschiffe vernichten. in VOY wird allerdings gesagt das dort auch personen assimiliert wurden. man könnte ebenso davon ausgehen das die borg einige der schiffe bei wolf 359 assimiliert haben wie in oder . die assimilierten schiffe könnten sich nach dem gescheiterten versuch die erde zu assimilieren zurück in den delta quadranten begeben haben--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:55, 1. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::In dem Buch "Der Rächer" (William Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens und Garfield Reeves-Stevens) wird erwähnt, daß die Borg eine Transwarp-Transporter-Technologie beherrschen, die über Langstrecken funktioniert. Dort ist zwar nicht von Seven of Nine die Rede, aber die Borg-Königin, die ebenfalls bei dieser Schlacht anwesend war, ist auf diese Weise entkommen. :::Die Erklärung ist zwar nicht kanonisch, aber IMHO nachvollziehbar. --Ender Wiggin 11:48, 30. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::das ist fuer mcih jetzt ueberhaupt nicht widerspruechlich, dank Transwarp haette der Kubus zwischen Wolf 359 und Sol 3a nochmal kurz bei Unimatrix 001 vorbeischauen koennen, auch wissen wir aus ST8 dass ein Kubus eine Sphaere im Hangar mitnehmen kann...btw, waren die "menschen" in Skorpion nicht auhc bei Wolf 359 assimiliert worden? irgendwo stand mal was von Assimilierten Menschen die das Kollektiv von Wolf 359 in den Deltaquadranten geschickt hat, ich meine sogar hier auf MA...---Superflausch 02:33, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Das ist in Die Kooperative/Kooperative. Das meinst du doch, oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:12, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Canon? Ist die Aussage wirklich Canon: 25479 = 23. Juni 2348?--Tobi72 20:56, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Lat MA/en ist es der 24. Juni. Scheinnbar nicht kanon, kann aber sein, ideal wäre es, wenn einer die Episode überprüfen könnte, vielleicht wird das ja eindeutig so gesagt, dann hätten wir was für Sternzeit und für Liste der Geburtstage, wär schön--Bravomike 21:01, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ich kann mir aber gut vorstellen, dass in beiden Fällen ein nicht canonischer Sternzeitrechner eingesetzt wird. Sollte wirklich von jemandem überprüft werden. Hab leider die entsprechenden Episoden nicht.--Tobi72 21:10, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ich nehme das denke ich mal raus, da im Text fesagt wird, "das entspricht", was darauf schließen lässt, dass es nur umgerechnet wurde. Wenn jemand bestätigen kann, dass dies explizit so gesagt wurde, kann es wieder rein. Sonst sollte es draußen bleiben.--Tobi72 06:46, 28. Jul. 2007 (UTC) "Borgsicherung" Wäre es nicht sinnvoll, die Aussagen zu Sevens "Borgsicherung", die ihre emotionale Entwicklung an einem bestimmten Punkt abwürgt, vom Artikel Menschliche_Fehler hierher zu übertragen (z. B. in den Abschnitt "Menschwerden")? In "Endspiel" lässt sie jene ja höchstwahrscheinlich entfernen, wenngleich dies nicht explizit bestätigt wird. Ganz allgemein scheinen einige der späteren Entwicklungen zu fehlen. --89.55.170.157 10:57, 28. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Passen würde das auf jeden Fall, wenn Du die Folge gut im Gedächnis hast schreib's doch rein. Was Sevens weitere Entwicklung angeht hast Du auch recht, aber gerade deswegen müssen wenigstens das, was wir wissen reinschreiben--Bravomike 11:07, 28. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Bei derart prestigeträchtigen Artikeln überlasse ich das lieber den erfahrenen (angemeldeten) Nutzern. --89.55.170.157 11:33, 28. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Also das Argument is doch schwachsinn :) Du bist dafür genauso im Stande, wie jeder andere hier! (und ne Anmeldung ist nur ein paar Klicks entfernt ;) ) Und wenn du Fehler (wenn überhaupt) machst, können das andere korrigieren, wenn nötig. Du musst nur auf den Erzählstil achten und auf den Canon aufpassen. Ansonsten: zeige Mut! ;) Erfahrung sammelt man nur, wenn man was schreibt, und das ist der einzige Unterschied zwischen dir und uns. Erfahrung kann aber jeder kriegen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:41, 28. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Zitate Reicht das nicht langsam an Zitaten. Ich glaube wir sollten mal ein paar Zitate raussotieren.--Klossi 12:28, 16. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :hier sollten vieleicht nur zitate rein die wirklich etwas über den charakter seven of nine aussagen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:38, 16. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Genau, von mir aus auch ein paar lustige, aber vor allem wirklich prägnate und typische--Bravomike 14:27, 16. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Ich sortiere mal ein paar aus.--Klossi 14:35, 16. Okt. 2007 (UTC) : Habe 5 Stück wiederhergestellt und die Restlichen 14 gelöschten in die Serienbeschreibungen eingefügt. Zusätzlich habe ich noch das Zwiebel-Schäl-Zitat vom Doktor gelöscht. -- Enomine 22:59, 16. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::Wir sollten uns in Punkto "Zitate" wirklich nur auf die allerwichtigsten beschränken und so viel wie möglich in einem Fließtext innerhalb des Artikels als Charakterbeschreibung verwenden. Ganz absehen sollten wir in jedem Fall, denke ich von Dialogen, da das keine wirklichen Zitate mehr sind. Ich hab' noch alle "...ist irrelevant"-Sprüche entfernt, weil sie unnötig sind. 23:13, 16. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::: Ich finde die letzte Änderung von Defchris eine Zumutung. Ich hab mir doch wohl nicht umsonst die ganze Arbeit gemacht? Mit der Löschung von 14 Zitaten (Klossi) bin ich einverstanden, weil die wirklich Situationsabhäng waren oder wenig ausgesagt haben. Aber dashier ist ja jetzt fast garnixmehr. Ich fordere die Wiederherstellung gemäß -> 22:44, 16. Okt. 2007 Enomine (Diskussion | Beiträge) (→Einige Zitate um Seven of Nine - 1 Zitat entfernt) <- < br/>Alternativ könnte man einen Link "Weitere Zitate" setzen und dort alle gemäß -> siehe oben <- reinsetzen. (Vergleiche "Der Doktor" -> "Weitere 'Ich bin Arzt...'") -- Enomine 00:45, 17. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::: Warum sind die "irrelevant"-Sprüche unnötig? Es macht doch ihre Person aus, dass sie Dinge so sieht. Weiterhin hindern uns die Zitate doch garnicht einen Fließtext zu gestalten. Und solange die Zitate nicht in Fließtext umgesetzt werden ist es auch unlogisch sie zu löschen, weil das Wissensverlust ist. -- Enomine 00:53, 17. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich denke, wir sollten im Auge behalten, dass das der Artikel über Seven of Nine ist und die Zitate, egal ob von ihr oder über sie, an dieser Stelle vor allem das Bild Sevens, das der Artikel liefert, vervollständigen sollten. Das Zwiebel-Zitat des Doktors z.B. war meiner Meinung nach ganz passend, ihre "Deassimilation" ist das entscheidende Ereignis in ihrem Leben (nach der Assimilation), andere Zitate dagegen, die jetzt noch drin stehen, sind immer noch unnötig: ::* Seven (über die Kazon): "Eine Spezies zu Assimilieren, welche die Perfektion verringert, wäre unsinnig." ( ) ->Das ist "Borg-Politik" und hat nichts mit Seven zu tun ::*'Seven': "Das Soufflé ist etwas kollabiert, jedoch ist sein Nährstoffinhalt voll intakt." ( ) ->So, ohne Zusammenhang, nicht verständlich, keine Aussage über Seven ::Ich möchte jetzt nicht anfangen, die komplette Zitatliste, wie sie einmal war, durchzudiskutieren, aber die große Linie sollte doch klar sein. Was die "Irrelevant"-Sprüche angehtkönnte ich mir einen eigenen Unterabschnitt der Zitatabteilung (vielleicht auch des Charakter-Abschnitts?) vorstellen, "Dinge, die irrelevant sind", mit einer kurzen Erläuterung, dass das ihr typischer Spruch ist, und dann eine Liste der Dinge, die irrelevant sind, aber das ist nur ein Vorschlag--Bravomike 07:22, 17. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::Mal ehrlich: Die meisten der Zitate vor allem in Bezug auf die Charaktere-Artikel beschreiben den Charakter in keiner Weise und sind oft nur Situationskomik - gerade der über Sevens Gehorsamsverweigerung, weil sie Chakotay keine guten Nachrichten zu bieten hatte. Sowas hat in meinen Augen nichts mit unserer Erzählperspektive mehr gemein, denn ich glaube kaum, dass eine Föderationsdatenbank sowas sammeln würde. Gerade die "...ist irrelevant"-Sprüche kann man im Fließtext dadurch unterbringen, dass man als Charakterbeschreibung einfügt, dass sie aufgrund ihres Seins als Borg-Drohne Prioritäten setzt und diese auch äußert. :::Bei allem nötigen Respekt: Ich find's schade, dass man sich bei den Zitaten, die immer nur als Ergänzung gedacht waren, nunmehr in einem solchen "Klein-Klein" verzettelt. Auch die Episoden- und Kinofilmartikel quillen stellenweise regelrecht über, so dass wir langsam mal meiner Meinung nach darüber nachdenken sollten, den Punkt "Memory Alpha ist keine Zitat(en)sammlung" als Grundsatz aufzunehmen. 09:38, 17. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::: Mit einem eigenen Unterabschnitt wäre ich wie gesagt zufrieden. Man könnte es "Weitere Borg-Zitate nennen". Dort kann man dann zum einen sortiert alle "irrelevant"-Sprüche unter einer Überschrift zusammenbringen und zum anderen kann man alle Restlichen gelöschten Zitate dann noch unter Allgemeine Borg-Zitate wiederherstellen gemäß -> 22:44, 16. Okt. 2007 Enomine (Diskussion | Beiträge) (→Einige Zitate um Seven of Nine - 1 Zitat entfernt) <- -- Enomine 11:41, 17. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::::man könnte ja auch so einen artikel wie Ich bin Arzt ... anlegen. oder wir legen den längst fälligen artikel Relevanz an ^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:09, 17. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ich habe nun noch die restlichen 6 Zitate (1 war schon da) nach Relevanz verschoben. Was soll mit den restlichen 7 oder 8 Zitaten "gelöschten" passieren? Erstellen wir nun einen weiteren Link mit "Weitere Zitate" o.ä. ? Ich bitte um Klärung / Abstimmung. -- Enomine 00:07, 19. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::Nochmal: Wir sollten die Zitate möglichst im Fließtext aufgreifen, notfalls über ein "Blablabla sagte zu Diesunddas, dass er sein Schiff verlassen solle" (oder ähnliches). Eine seitenlange Zitatensammlung von "Kleinvieh" außerhalb der Episoden- und Filmartikel verstößt meiner Meinung nach gegen unseren POV. Auch wenn die MA "allwissend" ist, wird sicherlich nicht jede Kleinigkeit in einer solchen Föderationsdatenbank erwähnt. :::"Ich bin Arzt" oder "Er ist tot, Jim" sind anders gelagerte Zitate mit Kultcharakter und kann wie Trekkies auch als geführt werden. 02:08, 19. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Kostüm Ist bekannt, ob Sevens Aussage, sie sitze nicht gerne, auf dem zum Sitzen nicht geigneten Kostüm begründet ist, oder ob dieses wegen ihrer Borg Vergangenheit (während der sie wohl nie sahs) so gedacht war? :letzteres ist der Fall, dass sagt sie auch u.a. in einer Folge, als sie sich in der Messe zum essen setzen soll! HeatPoint 22:03, 6. Mai 2008 (UTC) Deassimilation Hi, ich habe das Wort Deassimilation aus dem Beitrag entfernt und mit dem korrekten Verb bzw. nominalisierten Verb Dissimilation ersetzt. knubbi 23:47, 21. November 2008 (UTC) :Tja, selbst wenn es der Sprache nach richtiger ist; was wird denn in der Episode gesagt? Könnte das vllt jemand prüfen? -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 23:37, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, wird in keiner einzigen Folge jemals konkret "Deassimilierung" noch "Dissimilierung" erwähnt. Lediglich von "aus dem Borg Kollektiv gerettet" usw. ist die Rede. ::Ich könnte mich jetzt auch nich erinnern, dass eins von beiden gesagt wurd. Aber das heißt nix.^^ --HenK | discuss 09:37, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) HGI-Ellbogen-Story Jeri Ryan und Garrett Wang liefen eines Tages durch einen Flur und unterhielten sich. Als Jeri plötzlich anhielt, griff Garrett ihr unglücklicherweise an den Busen. Sie sagte, er wäre tief rot geworden und erklärte, dass er eigentlich nach ihrem Ellbogen greifen wollte und diesen verpasst hätte. Die Crew ließ sich diese einmalige Gelegenheit natürlich nicht entgehen. In den nächsten Tagen klebten fast überall im Studio kleine Post-It Zettel mit den Aufschriften wie "That's an elbow" (Das ist ein Ellbogen) und "That's NOT an elbow!!!" (Das ist KEIN Ellbogen!!!). Zugegeben, das ist eine interessante und vor allem witzige Anekdote, aber warum steht sie im Seven-Artikel? Auf Anhieb wüsste ich zwar auch nicht genau wohin damit (denkbar wäre vielleicht Garrett Wang, denn er ist es ja, der hier ins Fettnäpfchen getreten ist. - oder haben wir einen Bereich für "Pleiten, Pech und Pannen beim Dreh / hinter den Kulissen" :-) ), aber mit dem Charakter hat diese Geschichte ja an sich nichts zu tun. Ich habe diesen Absatz also aus dem Artikel entfernt. --Pflaume 17:28, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Könnte bei Garrett Wang rein.--Tobi72 18:20, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Seven Die Daten von Seven Of Nine "Ihr Leben In Jahreszahlen" stimmen Teilweise überhaupt nicht. Die Hansens müssen schon 2352 zur Studie der Borg aufgebrochen sein, der Doktor erwähnt unter anderem das andere Forscher nicht Ihre 4 Jährige Tochter mitnehmen, 2352 währe Annika nämlich 4 Jahre gewesen. Dann haben die Hansens die Borg etwa 8-10 Monate gesucht, endlich gefunden Folgen die Hansens den Borg etwa 3 Jahre lang. Zumindest sagt das Seven Of Nine zum Captain, also kommt die Assimilation der Familie 2356 nicht ganz hin. Annika müsste laut Serie aber zwischen 6 und 7 Jahre bei der Assimilation gewesen sein, bei "Der Schwarze Vogel" spricht Sie von einer Geburtstagstorte mit 6 Kerzen drauf, und einer Weiteren damit Sie weiter wachse. Assimiliert wurde die Familie etwa 2355, als Seven Of Nine etwa 2373 als Vermittler für die Borg gewählt wird, antwortet Sie auf die Frage vom Captain ob Sie Mensch sei, das dieser Körper vor 18 Jahren Assimiliert wurde. Von 2355 bis 2373 sind nach Adam-Riese und Eva-Zwerg 18 Jahre. Bei einer Assimilation 2356 währen es aber nur 17 Jahre gewesen, und die Borg Irren sich eigentlich nie. Ausserdem Sagt Ihre Tante das Ihre Eltern Sie für ein Wochenende bei Ihr gelassen haben, und das Sie die Starköpfigste 6 Jährige gewesen sei, die die Tante jeh kannte. Da die Eltern Seven wohl kaum während Ihrer Suche nach den Borg zurückgebracht haben, währe Seven bei der Assimilation sogar schon etwa 9 Jahre alt gewesen. Also irgendetwas stimmt mit den Jahreszahlen absolut nicht überein, ich werde mir die Relevanten Folgen nochmal ansehen und notizen machen. Vielleicht weiss jemand etwas Näheres zu den Jahreszahlen von Seven of Nine. --Nasa4000 20:38, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ich weiß nur, dass die Jahreszahlen zu ihrer Kindheit praktisch alle paar Monate mal geändert werde. Die MA/en geht auf geboren: 2350, auf Reise gegangen 2353, assimiliert 2356, was überhaupt nicht mit unseren Zahlen übereinstimmt.--Bravomike 06:55, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) POV Lemma ich bin sicher, in einer Föderationsdatenbank würde diese Person eher unter dem Namen Annika Hansen aufgeführt sein-- 08:35, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Würd ich auch mal vermuten. -- 08:59, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Allerdings muss man auch sagen, dass sie sich eindeutig als Seven of Nine sieht und die Anrede als Annika ja bewusst und entschieden ablehnt ( ). Ich finde, man sollte das auch entsprechend anerkennen. Ich stimme zwar zu, dass die Föderation sie zwar als Annika Hansen ansieht, aber in der Föderationsdatenbank würde auch stehen: „vermisst, mutmaßlich assimiliert“, jedenfalls bis die Voyager dann Kontakt hat.--Bravomike 09:22, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Ist es nicht ein bißchen verwirrend wenn der Artikel Seven of Nine heißt und in der Sidebar Anika Hansen steht? Ich würde ja bei Nachname Seven of Nine (Vorname bleib dann leer, oder Eintragung bei Vorname und Nachname bleibt leer) schreiben und Anika Hansen als Geburtsname. --Egeria 15:54, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :das wäre eine Zweckentfremdung. Ihr Nachname lautet ja nicht Seven of Nine. ich finde es ganz gut so wie es ist. Formal ist ihr Name natürlich Anika Hansen. das entspricht dem POV-- 16:02, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Wie weiter oben schon geschrieben, hat sie ihren Namen eben nicht wieder angenommen. Sie ist als Anika Hansen zur Welt gekommen. Deshalb wäre Geburtsname absolut korrekt. --Egeria 16:12, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :dennoch lautet ihr Nachname nicht Seven of Nine, nur der Borgname.-- 16:14, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :: Dann ist auch der Name das Artikels falsch. Dieser sollte lauten Annika Hansen und von Seven of Nine sollte eine Weiterleitung gemacht werden. -- Enomine 01:20, 1. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Der Artikel sollte schon weiterhin Seven of Nine heißen, da sie in der Serie fast immer Seven of Nine oder Seven genannt wird. Trotzdem heißt das noch lange nicht, dass das ihr Nachname ist. Klar, es ist etwas verwirrend, dass in der Sidebar oben Annika Hansen steht, aber da die Überschrift für den Vor- und den Nachnamen gedacht ist, lässt sich das nun mal nicht ändern. Ihr Vorname ist Annika und ihr Nachname ist Hansen und NICHT Seven of Nine.--[ Soundtrek ] √ [ Kommentare ] 10:16, 1. Jan. 2010 (UTC) http://www.rabittooth.com/seven1.jpg Gibt es tatsächlich eine Folge, in der Seven diese Uniform trägt? --Zulu66 09:29, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) :sieht verdächtig nach einer Photomontage aus-- 09:37, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Mit Sicherheit--Bravomike 14:31, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) :nach meinen Information kann es sich um Probeaufnahmen zu '' Star Trek: Nemesis '' handeln. Seven sollte statt Janeway auf der Enterprise erscheinen. Übrigens trug Seven in der Folge ' ' auch Uniform( ohne Rangabzeichen). Aber nur auf dem Holodeck.--Logiker12 15:02, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::Diese Uniform wird aber lediglich in den Filmen und in DS9 verwendet, aber sicherlich nicht in VOY. Logiker12, woher weißt du denn, dass es sich um eine Probeaufnahme handelt, hast du dafür auch die Quelle? Andernfalls ließe sich das ja anhand der Bonusmaterialien der DVD nachvollziehen, aber den vorherigen Antworten nach, scheint das Bild nicht bekannt zu sein, daher schätze ich mal, dass es eben nicht auf der DVD vorhanden ist. Ich lasse mich aber sehr gerne vom Gegenteil überzeugen :-) Sollte dem wirklich so sein, dass es einer Probeaufnahme entstammt, dürfte es als HGI im entsprechenden Artikel sicherlich seinen Platz finden. --D47h0r Talk 15:10, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) :wenn man rabittooth (steht in der unteren ecke des bildes) googled, stößt man übrigens auf I will now be doing Photomanipulations / Photoshop work for paid commission. nur so als diskreter Hinweis auf die Echtheit des Bildes ;) -- 15:48, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Unempfindlichkeit gegen Elektrizität in der Voy Folge "Der Isomorph" erwähnt sie beiläufig, ihre Borgimplantate erlaubten ihr, elektrische Spannungen zu verkraften, die der kombinierten Leistung von fünf Millionen irdischen Atomkraftwerken entspricht. Man könnte also unter 'Physiologie' eine defacto Immunität gegen jede Art von elektrischen Schocks aufnehmen. 83.216.252.96 02:04, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Anspruch auf Seven? In der Einleitung steht, dass Seven der Crew gehört... ich würd sagen, dass die nach ,, Anfangsschwierigkeiten" in die Crew integiert ist und ein Mannschaftsmitglied ist. In der Fassung jetzt erweckt das den Eindruck, als ob die Crew, Seven wie eine Sklavin behandeln, was jedoch nicht der Fall ist. Gruß --92.227.137.104 19:34, 17. Apr. 2013 (UTC) : Ich weis nicht so recht, was du meinst. In der Einleitung steht, dass Seven ZUR Crew gehört. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 19:51, 17. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Noch ein Implantat Ich sehe mir gerade Episode 4x06 an ... im Taser spielt Seven mit dem Captain auf dem Holodeck irgendein Sportspiel. Seven trägt dabei ein Ärmelloses Sportdress. Dadurch ist zu sehen das sie an ihrem rechten Oberarm noch ein weiteres Implantat hat. Es ist aber wohl wie das an ihrem Ohr nur dekorativ. EDIT: in Episode 6x15 ist es ein weiteres mal zu sehen. --Hitomis Freund (Diskussion) 23:45, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Sevens Schuhe Warum Trägt Seven hohe Schuhe --Casper 82 (Diskussion) 15:32, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :So, mal ein paar Dinge vorab. Bei neuen Themen bitte auch eine neue Überschrift setzen und den Text einmal zu schreiben reicht auch. Zu deiner Frage: Wir wissen es nicht. Das hat sich wohl ein Kostümbildner irgendwann mal einfallen lassen. In der Serie wird nie erwähnt, warum sie das tut, bei Romanen weiß ich es nicht. Romane wären in diesem all aber non-canon. --D47h0r Talk 16:15, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Hier mal als Ergänzung ein BBC-Interview mit Jeri Ryan zu diesem Thema. --Fizzbin-Junkie 17:43, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Spezies Ich habe ein Problem entdeckt, während ich Spezies von Sevens Bilder antrage: es gibt Bilder, an denen sie ist noch ein Teil vom Kollektiv (da würde ich sie als Spezies Borg antragen). Aber sonst sie ist doch ein Mensch, oder? Alorin (Diskussion) 09:49, 12. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :ich würde sagen, es kann nichts schaden immer beides zu Taggen-- 11:00, 12. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich würde sagen als vollständige Borg alle Bilder als Borg. Nachdem sie reassimiliert ist zählt sie als Mensch und so würde ich dann auch die Bilder klassifizieren. Ansonsten müssten wir ja auch Picard, Janeway, Icheb, Tuvok und Torres ja dann auch als Borg klassifizieren. --Klossi (Diskussion) 11:26, 12. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Genau meine Gedanken. Ich würde auch lieber so markieren. Alorin (Diskussion) 11:38, 12. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ::: Auch während ihrer Zeit im Kollektiv war sie biologisch noch immer ein Mensch. Und nach ihrer Befreiung blieben ein großer Teil ihrer Implantate zurück. Von den meisten Besuchern an Bord wird sie als Borg identifiziert, und sie bezeichnet sich selber zumindest über lange Zeit selbst als einer. ::: Daher: Solange es keine Bilder aus ihrer Kindheit sind, sollten immer beide Spezies eingetragen werden. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 16:54, 12. Okt. 2015 (UTC)